1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a rod antenna guide port for allowing a rod antenna of a cellular telephone to be pulled out therethrough with an inclination in a direction away from the side of its user""s head.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Non-Examined Publication No. H07-25606, when a rod antenna received in an exterior housing of a cellular telephone is pulled out through a rod antenna guide port formed in the exterior housing, an enlarged diameter portion of a lower end of the antenna is offset to one side through an eccentric hole such that the rod antenna is inclined.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 9A, a lower end portion of an attachment threaded sleeve, which defines the rod antenna guide port 2, is split to form a split spring sleeve 23 having a plurality of split spring elements 24 and the rod antenna 1 in the inclination position is held by the split spring sleeve 23.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 9B, an eccentric hole (precision circular hole) S2 for offsetting the lower end portion of the antenna 1 to one side and a precision circular hole S1 for forming the split spring sleeve 24 are arranged with a shift in location, i.e., the two precision circular holes S1, S2 are eccentrically arranged, so that the offset amount is set by this eccentric amount W1.
However, since the related art is constructed such that the split spring sleeve 21 having a plurality of split spring elements 22 is formed by splitting the lower end portion of the attachment threaded sleeve which defines most part of the rod antenna guide port 2, the entire attachment threaded sleeve including the split spring sleeve 21 must be made of beryllium copper which is suited as a spring material but which is very expensive. This gives rise to a problem in that the cost is increased.
Moreover, the entire attachment threaded sleeve made of beryllium copper must be cut and in addition, the beryllium copper having a high degree of hardness and difficult to be cut must be cut. This can further increase the cost.
Furthermore, it is difficult to make adjustments for pulling out the rod antenna easily and for properly setting the spring property for resiliently retaining the rod antenna in the inclination position when it is pulled out.
Moreover, the structure in which the amount of offset is set based on the amounts of eccentricity W1 of the two perfect circular holes S1, S2 has such problems that if the amount of eccentricity W1 of the perfect circular hole S2 with respect to the perfect circular hole S1, it becomes difficult to receive the rod antenna in its vertical posture and therefore, a sufficient amount of eccentricity W1 is difficult to obtain, thus making it difficult to obtain a sufficient inclination angle of the rod antenna.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above situation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide, in order to amicably solve the various problems involved in the related art, a structure of a rod antenna guide port in which a rod antenna received in a cellular telephone can be pulled out with an inclination.
To achieve the above object, there is essentially provided a structure of a rod antenna guide port in a cellular telephone comprising a rod antenna guide port for allowing a rod antenna in a cellular telephone to be pulled out therethrough with an inclination, the guide port including an upper and a lower sleeve hole for allowing the rod antenna to be inserted therein, the lower sleeve hole serving as means for pressing, when the rod antenna is pulled out, one side surface of a lower end portion of the rod antenna so that the rod antenna is offset to one side, thereby enabling to pull out the rod antenna with an inclination through the upper sleeve hole, wherein the upper sleeve hole includes a slit sleeve composed of a plurality of slit elements annularly arranged, a split spring sleeve being externally fitted to the slit sleeve so that the slit sleeve can be expanded and contracted in a radial direction, the slit elements of the slit sleeve being pressed by the rod antenna pulled out with an inclination so that the slit elements are expanded (or dilated) against a resilient force of the slit spring sleeve, a lower portion of the rod antenna being pressed against an inner wall of each of the slit elements by a restoring force of the expanded (dilated) slit elements, so that the rod antenna is assuredly pulled out with an inclination.
It is preferred that each of the slit elements composing the slip spring sleeve is provided on an intermediate portion of an inner peripheral surface thereof with a contact projection projecting inwardly, and the contact projection is provided on an upper portion thereof with an upper guide hole comprised of an inclination surface expanded(dilated) in a pulling out direction of the rod antenna and on a lower portion thereof with a lower guide hole comprised of an inclination surface expanded (or dilated) in a receiving direction of the rod antenna, such that when the rod antenna is pulled out with an inclination, the antenna lower portion is brought into abutment with the inclination surfaces of the upper and lower guide holes.
The split elements may be separated from each other.
It is also preferred that the lower sleeve hole is comprised of an enlarged diameter arcuate sleeve portion and a reduced diameter arcuate sleeve portion connected together, and when the rod antenna is pulled out, a connecting angular portion between the enlarged diameter arcuate sleeve hole portion and the reduced diameter arcuate sleeve hole portion press one side surface of a lower portion of the rod antenna so that the rod antenna lower portion is allowed to escape into the enlarged diameter arcuate sleeve hole portion and offset to one side, and when the rod antenna is received in the cellular telephone, an upper end portion of the rod antenna is received into the reduced diameter arcuate sleeve hole portion.